Broken Hearts
by A2J
Summary: Sora is left alone when his two friends leave him. what will happen when they come back five years later? SoraxRiku. The raiting may change over the course of the story
1. Chapter 1

Title: Broken Hearts

Rating: PG may turn PG-13 though

Pairings: Sora/Riku

Warnings: Yaoi

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. If I did however that would be so cool

Summary: Sora has been left alone for five years after his friends abandoned him. What will happen when they suddenly come back? SoraxRiku

Broken Hearts 

The sun blazed down on Sora and Riku as their sword battle raged. Wooden swords met in mid air as Sora blocked a furious attack from Riku. Sora could faintly hear Kairi's cheers from the sidelines. He looked up into the eyes of Riku to see fierce determination and yet the aqua color still held a child-like gleam to it. Distracted by his friend's eyes Sora didn't see Riku's sword come at him from the left. Grunting in pain as the sword connected with his side he stumbled slightly. That was just enough for Riku to get his wooden sword out of his grip and win.

" To bad Sora." Riku said placing the sword behind his neck. " Better luck next time." Sora gave his best attempt at a glare but failed miserably. Riku laughed at this causing a smile to spread across Sora's face. How he loved that laugh. In fact he loved everything about Riku. The way he talked, fought and played around with Sora. He had realized long ago and accepted the fact that he loved Riku.

"Next time I will get you!" Sora shouted. Riku laughed again walking over towards Kairi.

" You always say that and it never happens." Riku said sticking his sword into the sand. Sora ignored him and walked over towards his friends and flomped (It's a word if I say so.) onto the sand. Looking out over the water Sora felt at peace. The water rolled lazily against the shore. The sunlight gave everything a happy glow that made everything look alive. Sighing in content Sora looked over at Riku. The sun made his hair glow even whiter and his eyes matched the sea perfectly as if his eyes were taken right from the water.

" Sora what are you looking at?" Riku asked looking at Sora. Sora quickly looked away a light blush gracing his cheeks realizing he had been staring.

" Nothing." He mumbled. Riku nodded and looked back out at the sea, but Kairi continued to stare at Sora a slight glare on her face.

" See you tomorrow Riku!" Sora called out cheerfully waving energetically at his friend. Riku waved at him before heading home. Sora was just about to leave but Kairi grabbed his wrist.

" What do you want Kairi?" Sora asked smiling at his friend. His smile faltered when she didn't return that smile.

" I know you like Riku, Sora." She said her voice cold and indifferent. Sora paled. _How did she find out? Was I that obvious? _He was brought out of his train of thoughts when Kairi started talking again." Just let it go now. Save yourself the pain of rejection. You're too weak. You'll just bring him down, Sora. He'll never be happy with you. Besides why would he love you when he could have me?"

Sora took a step back at Kairi's words as if he had been slapped. No she couldn't be telling the truth! He wasn't weak! But the more Sora fought with himself the more he realized she was right. _I am weak. I can never stand up for myself. I always cower behind others. _Sora turned and ran. Ran as fast as he possibly could. Tears pounding down his face as fast as his feat hit the ground. All the while Kairi's words rang through out his head.

Shutting the door quietly Sora walked slowly p the stairs to his room. Lying down on his bed not even bothering with getting undressed. Grabbing a pillow he curled up into a tight ball falling into an uneasy sleep.

Dream Sequence

" Riku! Wait up!" Sora shouted reaching out for his silver-haired friend only to have him ignore him and keep running. Shadows began pressing in on Sora blocking his view of Riku. " Riku!" His voice echoed off the shadows slowly consuming him. " Please wait." He fell to his knees his body raking with sobs.

_They've left you Sora._

" W-Who's there?" Sora called out his voice shock slightly out of fear and his tears.

_They don't care for you._

_"_Answer me!" Sora shouted

_You're too weak. You'll just bring him down, Sora. _He recognized that voice! Kairi had told him that earlier when they had been on the island! Where was it coming from?

_Why would he love you when he could have me?_

"No! Get out of my head!" Sora shouted hands grabbing his head trying to block out the voices.

_Leave Sora._

_You're too weak._

_Stop dragging us down, Sora!_

Flashes of his friends passed as each new voice entered his mind Selphie, Tidus, Wakka and Kairi. Just when he thought he could take no more Riku appeared in front of him.

" Why would I ever love a _thing_ like you?" Sora's world shattered at Riku's words. The pictures of his friends dropped down into the darkness below. Their pictures shattered like glass when they hit the bottom. Riku slowly began to blow away as if he was made out of sand. The floor gave out beneath Sora and he fell. The wind whistled past his ears defining him slightly. He closed his eyes and waited for him to hit bottom.

BOOM 

A loud clap of thunder jerked Sora put of his nightmare. Pulling his knees up to his chest he wrapped his arms around them. His body shock as bits of the dream came back to him. Resting his head on his arms he looked out the window towards Destiny Island. Large storm clouds brewed over the land and sea. Lightning illuminated the sky while thunder roared almost as loud as the sea. Rain fell endlessly from the sky drowning the chain of islands. Suddenly a thought occurred to him.

" The raft!" Jumping out of his bed he grabbed a jacket before hurling himself out the window into the poring rain. Running towards the dock he jumped into his small boat and started rowing. Waves crashed into the boat knocking him off course. Struggling to keep the boat steady Sora made it to Destiny Island. Falling face first into the sand in his haste to get out of the boat. Pulling himself up he took off towards the raft. Passing Pao Pau Island Sora noticed a large swirling black hole next to the bent over Pao Pau tree. Scrambling up onto the island, Sora saw Riku and Kairi walking towards the black hole.

" Riku! Kairi!" He shouted running over to his friends. Kairi ignored him and walked strait into the hole the shadows consuming her. Riku turned towards him. His face was darkened by the dark light emitting from the hole casting shadows all over his face.

" Go home Sora." With that he turned his back to Sora and walked through the portal after Kairi. Rushing forward Sora tried to reach the portal to go with his friends. As soon as he got close to the hole, black vine like shadows whipped out like tentacles. One collided with Sora knocking him off his feet and into a near-by tree. His breath rushed out of him as his back collided with the trunk. He helplessly watched the portal slowly disappear into nothingness. The last thing he saw before blacking out was the portal totally disappearing and Riku and Kairi with it.

Five years later a 19-year-old Sora Walked down the street. People stopped and starred as he passed, and for a good reason. Unlike most people who wear pants and a shirt Sora was wearing a long black cape. It swirled around his feet as he walked. The hood was pulled up covering most of his cinnamon colored hair. His eyes were downcast staring at his feet. People whispered about what happened to the " sweet little boy" that always walked around with a smile on his face and would always laugh. It had been years since he had cracked a smile let alone laugh. Why? It was all because of Riku and Kairi. His two best friends in the entire world had left him all alone for the past five years. Misery and hatred soon took over what had been left of him after they left.

' _Why'd they leave me behind? Why wouldn't they take me with them? No don't think about that. They made a mistake when they left.' _He told himself sternly. It would do him no good to think of back when they had left or the timed when they had been friends.

He was brought out of his thoughts when he collided with something hard. Ready to kill who ever dared bump into him Sora raised his head and impossibly blue eyes met aqua ones.

How was that? Good? Bad? Please R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Broken Hearts

Rating: PG through PG-13 I still haven't decided yet.

Pairings: Sora/Riku

Warnings: Yaoi

Disclaimer: I sadly don't own Kingdom hearts I-I my version of T-T

Summary: Sora has been left alone for five years after his friends abandoned him. What will happen when they suddenly come back? SoraxRiku

Thanks: Thanks to my reviewers; **Sakura Star, Menoumarus1grl, adsadgdget, DMHPluv, Lilith, In need of a name and XxXChainsXxX** you people are awesome! And I'm really sorry that I took forever to get this chapter up! I hope this makes up for it being late!

Broken Hearts Chapter 2 

Sora's breath hitched in his chest as he gazed at Riku. There right before him was the object of his affection for the past seven years. Sora continued to stare at Riku taking in every detail. Riku was more muscular than when Sora had seen him last. His silver hair was longer just brushing his shoulders swaying gently in the breeze. His eyes were still the beautiful sea color that they had been all those years ago only this time they had something different in them. Like they were missing something. As Sora stared Riku got up and brushed himself off. Extending a hand out towards Sora as he did so. Sora after a moment's hesitation took the hand pulling himself to his feet.

" Sorry about that. Wasn't looking where I was going." Riku said his voice even and cool.

"Riku?" Sora asked staring at his ex-friend.

" How'd you know my name?" Riku asked eyes narrowing ever so slightly.

" Y- you don't remember me?" Sora asked starring unbelievingly at Riku.

" I'm sorry no. Should I?" Riku asked a look of confusion and puzzlement on his face.

" I-It's me, Sora." He said his voice cracking tears burning the edges of his eyes.

How could Riku just forget him? Especially when he had thought about him every minute for the past five years? Was he really that easy to forget?

" I'm sorry who?"

It was all too much for Sora. Turning he ran away from Riku tears cascading down his face.

--- Time break ---

Shutting his door quietly Sora slumped himself heavily onto his bed. Looking around his room his eyes fell onto the photographs up on the wall. Getting up again he walked over towards them tracing the people in the slowly with his finger. Pictures from when he and Riku had been kids to when Kairi had come to Destiny Islands were framed and placed on the wall. Even though Sora hated Riku and Kairi for leaving him, he could never bring himself to take the pictures off the wall. Stopping on one particular picture a small smile found its way onto his face.

Flashback 

The sun started to set on the Play Island as Riku and Sora sat on Paopu Island looking out over the water. Riku looked around until his eyes fell upon a yellow star-shaped fruit in one of the Paopu trees near-by.

" Sora look over there!" Riku called out pointing towards the Paopu tree. Looking up the younger boy saw a yellow star shaped fruit amongst the green leaves.

" A Paopu fruit?" Sora asked confused. What was so special about that?

" Yea!" Riku said smiling at his friend. " Isn't it cool?"

"What's so special about a fruit?" Sora asked looking at his friend.

" You mean you don't know about the Paopu fruit legend?" Riku asked staring incredulously at the brunette.

"What legend?" Sora asked looking up at Riku. Riku held up a hand to silence him before he climbed the tree reaching up and grabbing the Paopu fruit. Coming back down he held the fruit out for Sora to look at.

" Legend says that if two people share a Paopu fruit their destinies will become intertwined forever."

"Really?" Sora asked his eyes shinning with excitement.

" Really." Riku said.

A moment passed between the two being to engrossed in their own thoughts. Finally Sora broke the silence.

" Hey Riku?" He asked his voice soft and quite, which was quite unusual for the boy.

"Yea?"

" We're friends right?" the question caught Riku off guard.

" Yea. Why do you not want to be my friend anymore?" Riku asked slightly afraid of the answer.

" No! It's not that! It's just well…" Sora said slowly growing quite.

" 'It's just well' what Sora?" Riku asked looking his friend head on.

" Well what if we don't stay together like we promised each other?" Sora said tears falling down his checks.

" Of course we'll stay together! We're best friends and nothing can separate us! Ever!" Riku cried pulling the distressed Sora into a hug.

" Thanks Riku." Sora mumbled into said boy's shoulder.

_Still flashback time_

The next day when Sora was walking towards Riku's house he came upon a house that had just been sold. Sitting on the front porch was a girl with shoulder length red hair. Walking up to the girl with a smile Sora waved cheerfully at the girl.

" Hey! Are you new here? My name's Sora by the way!" he said holding his hand out to the girl. Said girl looked up at Sora with big purple eyes a small smile on her face.

" Hello Sora, my name's Kairi. And yea I'm knew here. Me and my family just moved here."

" Nice to meet you!" Sora said giving Kairi a hug.

" Sora?" A voice called out from behind them. " What're you doing?"

Sora let go of Kairi and turned towards his best friend.

" Hey Riku!" he called out waving at his friend to come over. " this is Kairi! She just moved her!"

" Hello Kairi, I'm Riku. Its nice to see a new face around here." Riku said shaking Kairi's hand.

" Hey lets show Kairi around, Riku!" Sora said excitedly. Without waiting for an answer he grabbed his two friends hands dragging them down the stairs.

End Flashback 

Tears of rage burning his eyes Sora grab the picture off the wall throwing it against the wall as hard as he could. Sinking down to the floor his whole body racked with renewed sobs.

The picture lay on the floor its glass frame shattered when it had hit the wall. A picture of seven-year-old Sora and eight-year-old Riku grinned up arms slung around each other's shoulder smiles on their faces. Their play island was behind them the sun setting showering everything a rosy color.

**Paopu tree: I did spell it right this time didn't I? If anyone does know how it's spelled please tell me!**

So how was that? Did it make up for my not updating sooner? Please let me know! R&R!


End file.
